1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved gate hinge. Specifically, the present invention relates to a gate hinge employing two halves, one male half and one female half, the two halves fitting together and swivelling at their junction.
2. The Prior Art
Gate hinges for connecting a gate to a fence have been known in the art for many years. Prior art hinges normally consist of two halves, a lower male half provided with a projection and an upper female half provided with an aperture into which the projection of the male half inserts and swivels. Both halves are "U"-shaped with the two legs of the "U" of the male half being secured around a fence post and the two legs of the "U" of the female half being secured around a gate post.
The gate will swing between an open and closed position whenever two or more hinges are attached in the manner previously described.
The problem with these prior art hinges relates to how they attach to square gate or fence posts. The term post or posts when used hereafter will generally refer to either a square gate post or a square fence post. The legs of the "U"-shaped portion of these hinges stick out straight beyond the posts. These straight legs normally have openings through which a bolt is inserted to fasten the half to the post. Generally, the openings are positioned in the legs so that the bolt does not touch the post when the bolt is tightened. Because neither the legs of the "U"-shaped half nor the bolt fit against the post o the side of the post where the bolt is located, the hinge tends to tilt or slip up or down when a load, such as a heavy gate, is placed on it.
The present invention solves this problem by utilizing square shoulders on the legs where they extend around the posts. The legs have openings near the ends of the legs through which a bolt or other fastener is inserted to secure the half to the post. When the bolt or fastener is tightened, the square shoulders fit securely against the post, forcing alignment of the half with the post. The shoulders prevent the hinge from tilting or slipping on the posts when a heavy load is applied to one half of the hinge, such as would occur when a heavy gate is attached to the hinge.